


One Hell of a Halloween Night

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Doggy Style, Eating out, Edd is an absolute piece of shit as a wolf, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Rutting, Werewolf edd, Wolf Instincts, no kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: On his way home from the convenience store, Edd finds himself getting attacked by a large dog. He managed to chase the mutt away, but not without suffering a rather nasty bite wound on his arm.Well at least everyone presumes it to be a dog that attacked him. Yet on the night of the full moon, it seems our friends will be in for a wild ride. Sadly there isn't exactly a guidebook on what to do when your best friend can shift into a werewolf at a moment's notice.





	1. What a Ruff time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy month of halloween, fuckers! I considered doing Kinktober prompts for each day, and writing a scenario for each one. Yet not only do I have absolutely zero motivation to do so, but I'd MUCH RATHER write about werewolf Edd getting jiggy with it.
> 
> Best pray for Tom, he ain't gonna be walking out of this one without a limp. Oh, and Edd/Eduardo will be in this later on, so bear with me here.

Why he was always the one who had to go out in the dead of night to fetch mundane shit for his roommates, Edd would never know. He didn’t care that they wouldn’t have milk or eggs tomorrow. He didn’t care that Tom was out of waffles, or that Tord was already deadass asleep. Why couldn’t they just wake HIM up instead of sending the only other Alpha in the house out?

“Dude I’d go myself but literally I think you’d have an aneurism from worry if I went out alone.” Tom had stated, already halfway through a bottle of water after overestimating himself for the night. He was still slightly tipsy, and close enough to the cusp of his heat that no doubt he’d be a prime A target for any passerby.

Fuck Tom for being right.

Edd was sighing out as he shrugged on his black overcoat, the trench coat hanging down to his waist as he tucked his wallet firmly into the side of his pants. He had a little impromptu grocery list scribbled down onto the back of a previous receipt, a combination of all four roommate’s handwriting scrawled all over.

The Alpha squinted at the list, before flashing it to Tom one last time. “You sure Smirnoff and waffles are the only thing you want? Maybe like, I don’t know, some real food for once?” he pushed, hating the way that his skin clung so tightly to his bones.

His friend glanced over the list with an unfocused gaze, before shrugging it off and pushing Edd’s hand away with a lazy swat. “Nah, I’m good. Don’t worry about me.” He teased, settling back into his oversized blue sweater to fend of the rising October chill, his attention already locked back onto the T.V.

Edd let out a gruff sigh as he shoved the list into his green hoodie. “Alright, fine. I’ll be back in an hour or so. I have my phone on me if you think of anything you need.” And with that, he was departing with an off tune whistle leaving his lips.

It was definitely cold outside compared to the miserably warm few months of summer. While it definitely was nice to be able to wear his favorite hoodie again, he didn’t miss the biting chill against the tips of his nose and ear. He could see his breath as he walked down the road, eyes languidly scanning the distance of their quiet neighborhood.

He hadn’t planned to stray far, more than likely just down to the gas station a few blocks down. Well…if it were daytime, that is. Their neighborhood was definitely leaning towards the good side, yet the closer you got to town? Things were a bit scary that way, so Edd just swallowed down his complaints and decided to head towards the little convenience store on the outskirts of town.

Besides, the fresh air of the countryside was far more appealing than the town’s peculiar odor. He enjoyed stretching his legs on nights like this, humming along to the music blaring through his left earbud.

When he got to the store it was a quick in-and-out, grabbing all of the items on the list, plus obviously a few more that sounded particularly appetizing. There may not have been any frozen waffles, but he’d just have to assume the premade mix would appease Tom. He always got grouchy near his heats.

He had cola, Smirnoff, Fanta, chips, eggs and milk, cheese dip, cat food- and most importantly the ever too common giant bag of assorted Halloween candy. How could a man resist such a smorgasboard? The answer is you don’t. You don’t resist that.

So with all of his purchases under arms, Edd stepped back out into the gentle light of the outdoors. The moon was waxing full very very soon, just a sliver remaining. It made the roads ahead far brighter than if it were just the streetlamps. Only a few clouds dotted the sky, hardly taking away from the breathtaking sight.

Hell, he was almost glad he came out.

His attention was so lapsed onto the night sky that he hardly registered the sounds of the bushes rattling. But when his attention was finally pulled to the brush alongside the road, he felt a hint of anxiety. The movements had already stopped, lasting for hardly even five seconds. At first he wondered if he had imagined it- that is until the grass up ahead seemed to move as well.

Alright, so. That could either be the wind, a cat, or someone trying to rob him. All of these weren’t exactly threatening prospectives to the large Alpha, but the last one could just be an outright inconvenience. He only carried cash at this time at night, no cards or identification, just because robberies were all too common.

But when no further noises arose he merely let out a sigh and continued to walk. If his gait was just a bit faster than when he first started, he’d never admit. Even with his eyes trained into the darkness, he felt as if he were the one being watched. It was a foreboding feeling traveling down his spine.

The second that he heard the scuttle of footprints down the side of the road, Edd was whipping around, eyes falling upon a shadow crouched down low to the ground that had darted into the opposite side of the bushes. Oh fuck that.

Robbers were one thing, but wild animals that could possibly have rabies? That was a case he didn’t want to fuck with. He turned down the road and began to take off into a brisk jog, his heart hammering away the closer he listened. He could make out a dull panting through the rustling before whatever was tailing him had begun the chase.

Fuck. He wasn’t imagining it.

Edd powered himself forward as quickly as he could, yet the sound of paws scraping along concrete had him whipping his head over his shoulder. Brown eyes met glowing yellow scleras, before the creature leapt towards him with a powerful punce. Edd was screaming before he could stop himself, feeling the heavy weight of paws on his back as he was sent skidding forward along the concrete.

The groceries scattered about him as his hands burned from the asphalt, the pain hardly even a pinprick to his adrenaline fueled physique. Instantly he was turning around, arms coming up to shield the creature’s maw from his shoulder as rows of teeth snapped towards him. He tried to fend it off to no avail.

A torn shout left him as the fangs sunk deep into his arm, yanking and pulling at the skin as almost handlike-digits were buried into his shoulders. The pain was indescribable, tears building in his eyes as blindly his fist swung towards the furry maw buried deep into his arm. He struck a blow straight into that glowing gold eye, watching the monster reel back with a pained whine leaving it.

The eye was left bleeding, Edd’s own crimson dripping from pearly white teeth. It stared down at him on all fours, breathing heavily, before Edd was kicking at its jaw while it studied him. He heard a promising snap as the dog’s head whipped to the side, a fang getting knocked out from the power of Edd’s heel.

It whimpered a low and pathetic noise, tail tucking between its legs as it turned back to the countryside brush. It ducked into the shelter as Edd scrambled back, breath heavy as the pain and fight-or-flight response made his head spin. His heart felt ready to burst from his chest, bleeding hands scrambling on the floor to get himself back to his feet. If it came back he would be ready.

Yet after a tense moment where no noises flittered through, Edd was dropping his shoulders as the pain from the fight was finally catching up to him. His hands burned something fierce, arm throbbing as blood dripped along the ground below him.

He was in the clear.

Belatedly he realized that the groceries were still scattered across the street, his brain still suspended in shock as slowly he began to pick up each bag and slide them onto his uninjured arms. Nothing seemed to have broken open besides the eggs- but he wouldn’t worry about those yet.

With a limp in his leg from a pulled muscle, he made his way through the quiet neighborhood that they lived. For a guy who was just attacked by a ravenous animal, he was taking this awfully well. It was just a coyote, right?

A coyote wouldn’t be that big.

Hell, even a wolf wouldn’t normally be that big. It was at least a good head taller than the Alpha himself, with a bone structure that almost leaned more towards human. Not to mention the fang in his palm was far, far bigger than any dog tooth he’s seen. He studied it over between shaking fingers, slipping it into his pocket, before finally reaching the door and fiddling with the lock for just a moment.

When the door was open, Tom was perking up from the side of the couch, a hand rising in greeting. “Hey, Edd. Welcome back.” He announced. Yet no response reached the Omega’s ears. He lifted an eyebrow at the way that Edd neither responded, nor closed the door for that matter. “Edd?”

With a glance over his shoulder, Tom’s mouth fell slack at the distant look in his roommate’s eyes. Edd was pale as a sheet, face looking akin to seeing a ghost as his arm dripped blood onto the carpet below him. The second that they made eye contact, Edd’s eyes rolled to the back of his head from the delayed shock that his body experienced. He fell like a ton of bricks, the bags in his arms mercifully spared as they slipped down his wrist just before impact.

Tom was launching himself over the couch a moment later, lifting his leader’s head and looking at the blood speckling his face in horror. It took him a minute to find his voice, but when he did, it certainly didn’t hesitate to let the rest of the house know. “HELP!” he screamed, voice high in anxiety. “TORD, MATT. ANYONE!”

Brushing Edd’s brunette locks back, Tom could feel his body beginning to shake. He kept him close as a pair of footsteps could be heard charging down the stairs, Matt’s wild beadhead almost entertaining if not for the panic in the Omega’s deep blue eyes. “What?! What’s going on-“ he cut himself off with a short gasp, seeing Edd collapsed into Tom’s arms.

He rushed over to their sides a second later, hand moving forward to feel along Edd’s burning forehead. “What happened to him?” Matt pleaded for an answer, lifting the injured arm that was already soaked in blood. The green fabric of the hoodie was completely ruined, blood soaking the portions that weren’t already torn beyond repair.

Just as he lifted the sleeve of the fabric, Tord was throwing open the door to his room in response to Tom’s plea for help. He was rushing over, bristling in aggression as the Alpha’s lips peeled back into a snarl. His eyes scanned the room for danger, before landing on the form of his Head Alpha and best friend.

He was darting over to the other three, kneeling down and catching sight at the raised flesh of the bitemark around his arm. It was an ugly red color, rows of teeth buried deep into the skin, leaving clear indents that dripped blood freely. He moved his hand over to lift it up, examining it as Matt had to cover his face in horror.

“I think- I think he was attacked by a dog?” Tom suggested, peering over Tord’s shoulder as the Alpha ripped the sleeve of Edd’s green hoodie off. He wrapped it tightly about the wound, only tying it into a knot when he was satisfied that it would hold.

“We need to get him to the hospital. God forbid if that mutt had rabies.” Tord hissed between clenched teeth, noting that Matt was already fumbling for his phone. When he finally had it in his hold, he dialed 911, and moved the device to his ear.

“Hello? Yes? U-Uhm, we need an ambulance along Maple road, house 2231. Our friend was just bit by a dog.”

If only they knew that it was no dog that bit their friend.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd returns to the hospital, but with some less than desirable cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I don't feel comfortable leaving this at just one chapter for now, so hey, take another real quick!

“So you’re telling me I passed out AGAIN at the sight of the needle?” Edd had teased, clearly exasperated as he sat in the back seat of Matt’s car. Tord was the one at the wheel, leaning back as they battled the early morning rush hour traffic. He listened to the tale that Tom was accounting, clearly amused.

“Yeah no kidding. It went all the way to the spine, dude. The second you started stirring and saw the doctor holding that, I think your eyes just rolled to the back of your head again.” Tom said, playfully nudging Edd’s uninjured arm. Everyone was exhausted from the impromptu overnight stay at the hospital.

Matt was tucked under Edd, fast asleep as he had hardly slept the night even before this whole dog incident. Admittedly it was kind of entertaining to note that he had to go back to the hospital for his friend merely five hours after getting off his usual shift.

At least Edd was taking it well, leaning back against the seat as his bandaged arm lazily rested over Matt’s shoulders. All of his friends had been so worried over just a simple little dog bite. “You guys are ridiculous. You do realize you didn’t have to stay the night, right? I don’t even know how you managed it.”

Tom merely shrugged. “Matt pulled us a few strings, brought us out some beds. He knows a lot of peeps in that hospital.” He said, moving over Edd’s shoulder to study the other tired Omega. The Alpha raised his arm to pet Matt’s ginger locks idly, before pulling him just the slightest bit closer.

“I’ll have to remember to thank him. He looks exhausted.”  Edd confessed, before Tord scoffed in the front seat. They had just pulled into the driveway, the Alpha unlocking the door and sliding next to Matt’s side in order to carefully lift him up into his arms. “I think we all are, including you. You took a pretty nasty fall when you fell. I think you should call off work today.”

At the thought of not going into the animation studio, Edd’s nose scrunched up in distaste. They were ahead of schedule, sure, but would it really be worth missing progress all because of a dog bite? He supposed he really did have a doctor’s note for him to rest.

“Fine, I’ll call them when I eat some breakfast. I don’t know if I can go back to sleep.” He noted, feeling a bit too sore for that. He slid out after Tom, watching the way the Omega was on slightly unsteady footing. He looked flushed, his heat just around the corner as he tugged his hoodie down over his hips. “Hell, I’m this close to calling off my gig tonight too.” He oh so helpfully supplied.

Everyone grumbled in agreement that their jobs all sound pretty unappealing, but Tord would have no choice. He was the assistant manager of a local business, steadily rising his way up to a manager, and hopefully higher positions. “Curse my job and needing to always be professional. I guess coffee will be my best friend tonight.” He noted, moving to his side to help fit both him and Matt through the doorframe.

It felt nice to be home. Edd took a deep breath- before nearly choking when every scent in the house was nearly offensive to his nose. He had to plug his hand over his mouth, clearly affected as Tom and Tord fixed him with a questioning look. “Augh. It smells like your nutsack everywhere in here, Tord.” He said, hints of an aggressive growl bubbling in the pit of his throat.

The other Alpha looked puzzled, Tom lifting his nose to scent the air. He turned to Edd with a questioning look as well. “It…smells the same as always in here.” He said, before both members of the household watched as Edd went about scenting everything. He rubbed himself over anything that smelled too much like Tord, borderline bristling.

“You guys really can’t smell that? It’s like he just- are you trying to really make a territory grab on me, Norski?” He said, whipping around to glower at Tord. There was no way that this was normal; the scent was far too strong. The Alpha took a few steps back, his own eyes betraying his unamusement. “Edd, seriously? Calm the fuck down. You’re imagining it. You’re head Alpha, and I’m not doing shit to challenge it right now.”

Edd wasn’t convinced, his deep musk practically rubbing over anything that pertained to Tord. The other Alpha looked close to snapping, plugging his nose from the onslaught of Edd’s scent. “Oh. Real fucking mature, Edd. Want to come into my room while you’re at it and stench up the place?” he hissed between clenched teeth, already turning around and bringing Matt with him to his room.

“Let me know when you’re going to be less of a dick about this. Oh, and you’re welcome from driving your ass home from the hospital.” And with that, Tord slammed the door to his room, leaving Edd and Tom alone together.

The Omega looked to be confused by Edd’s sudden territorial urges, nearly feeling weak at the knees from the strength of his pheromones. That was not helping his heat situation, and only helped to buzz his annoyance up even further than before. Edd was halfway through the kitchen when Tom turned around with a sigh.

“Really, Edd? You’re being pretty damn rude right now.” he said, moving away to head over to the couch before no doubt it would reek of his best friend too. He turned on the T.V, ignoring Edd to the best of his ability now.

As the Alpha finished rubbing himself over the countertops and the tables, he paused as the scent of something rather…tempting, rose from the fridge. He went over and began to sniff, smelling an assortment of foods that never felt so appetizing before in his life. He pulled open the fridge and sniffed around, eyes landing on a slab of still-thawing steak sitting so innocently on a platter.

There was enough for dinner tonight, courtesy of Matt….but something about them made his stomach borderline cramp in agony. He couldn’t explain the drive that resulted in the bloody cuts of meat in his hands, or the way he ripped into them like a starving man, but at the end of the first steak his hunger only seemed to grow further.

He knocked everything aside to reach deeper into the fridge for the other slabs of meat, ravenously inhaling them as his elbows knocked over bottles and cans of his coke. He’d pick that up later. For now he had to sate that gnawing hunger in his stomach, and only the thick feeling of raw flesh giving seemed to do the trick.

He growled in delight as another steak fell to his hunger, until all four of them were cleared of their platters and en route to Edd’s stomach. It took him a moment to realize what just happened, but the second he was back in his head, Edd was stepping back in shock as beef blood coated his hands and face in a messy display.

He looked to the empty platters in shock, before feeling himself growing sick. He quickly rushed to the sink to wash the blood from between his fingers, the fridge wide open and in a state of complete disarray as cans of coke were cracked open onto the floor.

“Edd, what was all that commotion back there?” Tom called out to him, his tone still woefully short with him. Truth be told, not even the Alpha understood what had gripped him in that moment. He shut off the water and flicked the water droplets off of his hand, quickly rushing over to the fridge and kneeling down to gather the coke and sprite bottles from the floor.

“Uh- nothing. I just was grabbing a snack and…knocked some stuff over.” He said, rising up and carefully lining the items back along the fridge. He looked at the empty plates inside of the fridge, stomach churning in discomfort. Why had he done that? What would the others think?

He quickly gathered the plates, moving to the dish washer and placing them inside after a brisk rinse. He had no clue what to say- but the sound of a throat clearing caught his attention. Tord was standing there once more again, leaning against the side of the wall as he fixated Edd with a questionable stare.

“You know, I was going to come out and apologize for being so rude, since I figured you were just sensitive from being in a sterile hospital. But Edd that was just…” he said, looking towards the dishwasher and back towards his ravenous friend. “Why did you eat all those steaks?”

Tom was curious as well, now moving to lean over the side of the couch and fix the two Alphas with a strange stare. “Wait, what did he do?” Tom asked, before Edd felt his chest beating out of control. “I uh…I had a snack.” He tried to say, before Tord approached him to open the fridge and stare inside.

“A snack of all four steaks we had planned for dinner.” Tord said, before scrunching up his nose in disgust. “Raw.”

Tom looked outright baffled at the news as well, giving Edd a quizzical stare. He stood up from the couch and went over to have a look for himself, before seeing that indeed all four steaks were gone. He pulled back to turn to Edd, but it seemed the other just wanted to duck his head down and walk away with what little pride he had intact.

“Edd, what the fuck?” Tom asked, before the Alpha was turning around and growling. “I don’t know, okay! I was hungry and that sounded good! I’ll buy some more later. For now, frankly, I have a headache and really don’t need this right now.” he said, already storming off towards his room.

Before he could reach the doorframe, a slim hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back to their side. Tom looked up at him with concern in his expression, tightening his hold just a tad. “Edd, please. What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice slightly cracking near the end.

He was quiet as he studied Tom’s expression, the way that he just wanted to get to the bottom of Edd’s strange behavior. Truth be told, even Edd didn’t know what had come over him. He lowered his head with a sigh, hand coming up to rest on Tom’s shoulders in what he hoped to be a reassuring gesture. “I’m not sure. I’m being a total ass right now, and for that I apologize.” He began, before stepping back towards his door and flashing what he hoped to be a comforting smile.

“I might just need a nap or something, to clear my head. For now I’m just going to blame the fact I haven’t eaten since yesterday’s lunch on why I’m so hungry. Just don’t worry about me, okay?”

Tom didn’t look convinced but he still backed down anyways. He returned Edd’s smile with an exasperated exhale. “Alright, big guy, I won’t bug you about it anymore. Don’t forget to call off work, okay?” He reminded, before Edd saluted him straight back.

He turned around when Edd closed the door, before rubbing at his temples to stave off an oncoming headache. He was way too close to his cycle to be dealing with all this shit. Last thing he wanted was for stress to spike his heat early.

Tord had thrown himself over the couch in the time that Tom was gone, making a show of taking up the entire space. At this point the shorter punk couldn’t give two shits less about Tord. He threw himself over the Alpha’s chest, settling down as Tord let out a gruff little growl.

“Really?” he said, Tom kicking up his feet and laying back with the remote swiped in his hands. He grinned as Tord tried to move him, instead settling himself further onto the Norwegian’s chest. “Got a problem?” he mocked, before Tord sighed as the fight left him.

He just sat back, staring at the ceiling. “I’m worried about Edd. He was acting like a….an animal. Do you think he could have contracted something else? Like is rabies the only thing a wild dog could carry?” he asked, catching Tom by surprise. The Omega pondered it for a moment, before shrugging.

“I don’t know. I feel like he could just be having a bad day, and some weird cravings?” He paused, changing the channels. He didn’t feel like watching all of these stupid Halloween specials that were airing right now. “I say we give him a bit more time and see what happens. We might just be making a mountain out of a molehill.”

As much as Tord wanted to argue, he knew that Tom was right. It was too early to say anything, but a foreboding feeling was settling through the Alpha’s bones. Edd was acting weird and he didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edd's noticing some pretty weird side effects, eh? Wonder how long these will keep going. ;)


	3. God damnit, Tom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd wakes up from a nap only to vaguely remember a nightmare. He'd really love to think more on it, yet the smell of Tom is getting to be overwhelming. Hopefully a walk can clear that up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to report for this chapter. Nothing I can think of, at least.  
> I'm just trying to get updates out without abandoning my schoolwork. Bear with me here guys <3

Edd couldn’t quite place when he had fallen asleep.

One moment he had been falling back into his bed with a sketchbook in hand; the next? Nothing.

As he roused from the depths of unconsciousness, it was as if something was tugging futilely at his memory. He remembered roaming plains, the feeling of soft grass under his feet as he ran. Exertion pumped through his blood as adrenaline drove him forward, away from…something.

He rested his hand over his chest as the feeling of his pulse drummed harshly under his fingertips. Shadows were lingering at the edges of the dreams, a predatory force stalking his every move. As much as Edd wanted to put his thumb on it, he was cut off by a sputtering exhale at the whiff of something far too sweet.

It smelled suffocating, pineapple and sandalwood absolutely leaving him gasping for air as he threw himself to the window after fully waking from his slumber. His head was spinning, body screaming at him to find the source of that scent and _claim it._

As he stuck his head out the window to breathe in precious gulps of air, he could hear a bit of a commotion on the other end of the door too. No, he had to keep his head on his shoulders. This isn’t the first time that he’s been subjected to preheat scents, but by fucking god, it was as if Tom’s scent was magnified.

Fighting back a growl, Edd stepped from the window towards the handle of his door, sliding it open as more stench greeted his nose. What an amazing way to start the rest of his day, Edd thought, sliding out of his room and towards the kitchen.

It was hard to direct himself away from the living room where the Omega sat, phone in hand as only a thin tank top and boxers protected his modesty. He was flushed head to toe with his oncoming heat, legs splayed open and no doubt being the source of that sickly sweet odor.

As Edd threw open the door to the fridge and rummaged around, an equally exasperated looking Tord stumbled in after him. While prestages of heat were nothing compared to the real deal, they still put a damper on any Alpha’s day to be subjected to.

“My fucking god,” Tord began, pulling out a seat and nearly collapsing into it. His head found purchase on his arms, a slow groan leaving him. “I don’t know how much longer I can handle Tom’s scent.”  

As much as Edd wanted to jokingly agree with him, and banter around about it like they usually did, just the mere scent of Tord’s pheromones had him plugging his nose and battling a rising migraine. It felt like his head was being played for a bongo drum, and hastily he slammed the fridge shut. Guess he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Honestly, Tord? I don’t think I can handle your scent right now either.” He jabbed, eyes narrowing in displeasure as he stormed out of the kitchen and right back into the center of ode-de-la-Thomas. At least this scent didn’t make him want to deck someone across the face.

The other Alpha watched Edd go with furrowed eyebrows, before only sinking more into himself with a slow sigh. Something was wrong, certainly- but whatever it was is now finally coming between them. He felt distant from Edd as he watched him slide to the armchair and fall into it to swipe the remote from Tom.

“You’re not watching this, right?” He asked, the Omega only letting out a small hum as he messed around with an app on his phone. Tom’s expression pulled into a grimace, hand moving down to rub at his aching abdomen. He was right on the cusp of a full heat, and the beginning stages of his cramps were always the worst.

With no actual verbal response to work off of, Edd didn’t care as he changed the channel. Animal planet was playing some documentary about evolution of humanity- boring. Tru TV was playing garbage as per usual, and he didn’t give the cartoon channels a second glance. Finally he settled on some random movie playing as his eyes continued to scan slowly over towards Tom.

Lithe pale legs slowly trailed up to wider hips, the hem of his shorts nearly parting open and exposing nothing but creamy skin underneath. Edd couldn’t help the way his tongue darted out to taste the air, sliding along his lower lip before swallowing down his rising growl. He looked damn good, and smelled ever better.

After a moment his eyes snapped up to Tom’s, noticing the way that he was fixing him with an amused grin. “Really, Edd? I just barely started smelling.” The Omega teased.

Caught red-handed, Edd merely downcasted his gaze with a low sigh leaving him. Well shit, no saving himself from that. Instead he sat back, rolling his shoulders and attempting to fix his stare back to the television instead of his packmate.

“Just started smelling? You absolutely reek.” He said, before the sound of Tord’s chuckle had his attention again. He didn’t need to look to know that the Alpha was hovering, leaning against the back of Tom’s couch and staring down at him with their mutually pinning challenge.

“I agree with Edd, here. Even if it isn’t strong, did you really need to just parade around in shorts? Can’t you wear something that, oh I don’t know, muffles the smell a bit?”

While the jab was taken playfully, Tom grabbed one of Matt’s many novelty stuffed animals lying around and tossed it straight at the Alpha’s face. “Fuck off, Tord. You’re telling a guy experiencing hot flashes and cramps to dress heavier. Yeah, fuck you, I’m gonna wear shorts.”

“Why don’t you just wear a diaper instead-“ Tord was cut off with Edd’s loud sigh, rising up from the seat as the combination of the two’s pheromones were finally getting to him again. His lip was twitching in irritation, wanting nothing more than to pull back and bear his fangs to Tord.

“How about you both just, stop talking, okay? I’ve got a headache and don’t feel good.” He said, going to the door and instead grabbing his coat from the rack. If he couldn’t escape their shit in the house, then he would go out. He had to pick up steaks anyways.

Tord and Tom watched him from the couch, Tord’s own irritation bubbling to the surface as Edd made quite the show of getting away from the situation. “Edd, really? You’re still acting like this? Me and Tom were joking around. We weren’t even trying to fight!”

Edd paused at the door, before finally growling and turning back to Tord with a rather impressive glower. His claiming fangs looked all the more sharp with his teeth clenched tight, gripping the doorframe to avoid launching himself at the fellow Alpha. Usually his territorial response isn’t this bad.

“I just said I had a headache, so yes, I’m going to be a dick when you’re loud. But you know what? It doesn’t matter. I need to get more steaks for dinner anyways.” He turned his attention to Tom, the Omega shrinking a bit under his gaze. “And you- for the love of god, find a way to cover up your scent. I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to control myself.”

When both of them were suitably warned, and appeared to acknowledge his words, Edd was able to stifle his aggression long enough to turn out the door and slam it shut behind him. He needed the fresh air to clear his head.

He knew he was being a dick to his friends- well, more so than usual. But still. It was reflecting badly upon him, yet it was as if there was something…deeper inside of himself. He couldn’t control his anger.

Hopefully that would pass soon. He was beginning to worry even himself, he thought, as he walked towards the grocery store near town.

No way was he going to be going back down that other road.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be updating this fic periodically throughout the month, and finish it by October 31rst obviously. Well, if all goes according to plan that is! Anyways I hope ya'll like it, and happy Halloween you perverts.
> 
> (Also, real talk, does writing about werewolves count as writing furry porn. I'm having existential crisis's as we speak.)


End file.
